beauty_lifestylefandomcom-20200214-history
OPI
OPI is one of the best-known nail polish brands in the world. They are especially well-known for their collections, which can be based on movies, locations, celebrities, or anything else that inspires beauty. Collections OPI Holland Collection *A Roll in the Hague *Did You'ear About Van Gogh? *Dutch 'Ya Just Love OPI? *Gouda Gouda Two Shoes *I Don't Give a Rotterdam! *I Have a Herring Problem *Kiss Me On My Tulips *Pedal Faster Suzi! *Red Lights Ahead...Where? *Thanks a WindMillion *Vampsterdam *Wooden Shoe Like to Know? OPI Touring America Collection *Are We There Yet? *Color to Diner For *Honk if You Love OPI *French Quarter for Your Thoughts *A-Taupe the Space Needle *Road House Blues *Suzi Takes the Wheel *I Eat Mainely Lobster *Uh Oh Roll Down The Window *My Address is Hollywood *Get In The Espresso Lane *I Brake for Manicures OPI Texas Collection *Do You Think I'm Tex-y? *Houston We Have a Purple *Too Hot Pink to Hold 'Em *Y'all Come Back Ya Hear? *Big Hair...Big Nails *Guy Meets Gal-veston *Don't Mess With OPI *Suzi Loves Cowboys *San Tan-tonio *Austin-tatious Turquoise *I'm Totally Fort Worth It *I Vant To Be A-Lone star OPI New York City Ballet Collection *Barre My Soul *You Callin' Me a Lyre? *Don't Touch My Tutu! *Care To Danse? *My Pointe Exactly *Pirouette My Whistle Brights by OPI *Blue My Mind *Significant Other Color *Do You Lilac It? *Purple With a Purpose *Flashbulb Fuschia *Up Front & Personal *Pink Before You Leap *Charged Up Cherry *That's Berry Darling *Ladies & Magenta-Men *Bright Lights- Big Color *Atomic Orange *Go On Green! *Gargantuan Green Grape *Need Sunglasses *And This Little Piggy... *Teal the Cows Come Home *Plugged in Plum *Mod About You *Don't Know Beets Me *My Private Jet *Light My Sapphire *OPI Ink *Give Me The Moon *Mod-ern Girl *The "IT" Color *Bright Power *That's Hot Pink *Green-wich Village *Dating a Royal *No Room for the Blues *On the Same Paige *Over the Taupe *Shorts Story *A Grape Fit *In My Back Pocket OPI Designer Series *DS Temptation *DS Bold *DS Radiance *DS Extravagance *DS Magic *DS Mystery *DS Reserve *DS Reflection *DS Opulence *DS Classic *DS Glow OPI Colors Pales Whites *Alpine Snow *Happy Anniversary! *Funny Bunny *My Boyfriend Scales Walls Light Grays *Kyoto Pearl *Birthday Babe Grays *Give Me the Moon! *French Quarter for Your Thoughts Dark Grays *Suzi Skis in the Pyrenees Nudes *Hearts and Tarts *Mimosas for Mr. and Mrs. *Malaysian Mist *Samoan Sand *Otherwise Engaged *Sweet Heart *Makes Men Blush *Rosy Future *Tickle My France-y Taupes *Moon Over Mumbai *Up Front & Personal *Over the Taupe Light Pinks *Princesses Rule! *Pink-ing of You *It's a Girl! *Privacy Please *Passion *I Think in Pink *Bubble Bath *Get a Date To-Knight! *Isn't It Romantic? *Hopelessly In Love Warm Light Pinks *Coney Island Cotton Candy *Italian Love Affair *Hawaiian Orchid *Kiss on the Chic *Tutti Frutti Tonga Light Cool Pinks *Altar Ego *Suzi & The Lifeguard *Sweet Memories *Mod About You *Heart Throb Pinks *Pink Friday *Not So Bora-Bora-ing Pink *Cozu-melted in the Sun *I Lily Love You *La Paz-itively Hot *Shorts Story *Your Web or Mine? *Pink Before You Leap *DS Reserve Warm Pinks *Come to Poppy *Royal Flush Blush *Feelin' Hot-Hot-Hot! *Strawberry Margarita *DS Bold Cool Pinks *Be a Dahlia, Won't You? *Don't Know...Beets Me! Hot Pinks *That's Hot! Pink *I'm Indi-a Mood For Love *Pink Flamenco *Too Hot Pink to Hold 'Em *It's All Greek to Me Brownish Pinks *Suzi Sells Sushi by the Seashore *Chicago Champagne Toast *Barefoot in Barcelona Mauves *Japanese Rose Garden *Aphrodite's Pink Nightie *Nomad's Dream *DS Opulence *Mauving to Manitoba Dark Pinks *You're a Pisa Work Magentas *Ate Berries in the Canaries *That's Berry Darling *A-Rose at Dawn...Broke by Noon *Ladies & Magenta-men *Diva of Geneva *Senorita Rose-alita *Pompeii Purple *Koala Bear-y *Miami Beet *DS Extravagance Brownish Pinks *Grand Canyon Sunset Peaches *Dulce De Leche * Corals *ElePhantastic Pink *Hot & Spicy *I Eat Mainely Lobster *Cajun Shrimp *Bright Lights- Big Color *Call Me Gwen-ever Oranges *In My Back Pocket *A Good Man-Darin is Hard to Find *Atomic Orange *Mod-ern Girl *Brights Power *On the Same Paige Pinkish Reds *Charged Up Cherry *California Raspberry *Dutch Tulips Warm Reds *My Chihuahua Bites! *MonSooner or Later *Tasmanian Devil Made Me Do It *The Thrill of Brazil Reds *Red Lights Ahead...Where? *OPI on Collins Ave *Cha-Ching Cherry *OPI Red *Color So Hot It Berns *Red My Fortune Cookie *Kennebunk-port *DS Reflection *An Affair in Red Square Cool Reds *Big Apple Red *Come to Diner For *I'm Not Really a Waitress *From A to Z-urich *Malaga Wine *Quarter of a Cent-Cherry *Romeo & Joliet Light Purples *Lucky Lucky Lavender *The Color to Watch Purples *Super Bass Shatter *Meet Me on the Star Ferry *DS Temptation *A Grape Fit *Plugged-in Plum *Purple with a Purpose *DS Mystery Warm Purples *Flashbulb Fuchsia *Dim Sum Plum Dark Purples *Vampsterdam Burgundies *DS Jewel *Bogota Blackberry *Bastille My Heart Light Greens *Did It On 'Em Greens *Green-wich Village *Jade Is the New Black Gold Greens *Just Spotted the Lizard! Blues *No Room for the Blues *I Have a Herring Problem *Dating a Royal *Yodel Me on My Cell *Suzi Says Feng Shui *DS Magic *Blue My Mind *Ski Teal We Drop Dark Blues *Yoga-ta Get this Blue! Turquoises *Teal the Cows Come Home *Fly *Austin-tatious Turquoise Light Browns *Java Mauve-a *San Tan-tonio *Chocolate Moose Browns *Wooden Shoe Like to Know? *You Don't Know Jacques! *Brisbane Bronze Champagnes *Cosmo-Not Tonight Honey! *DS Classic *DS Illuminate Golds *Glitzerland *Play the Peonies *DS Glow Silvers *Lucerne-tanely Look Marvelous *Save Me Pewters *Metallic 4 Life *Number One Nemesis